Known is a lawn-mowing vehicle equipped with a lawn-mowing unit for mowing a lawn by turning a cutter blade, wherein the lawn-mowing vehicle is able to move the lawn-mowing unit by way of activating an up-and-down cylinder, between a moved-down position at a time of lawn-mowing and a moved-up position for placing the lawn-mowing unit at a time of driving a carriage in a non-working time period when no lawn-mowing is carried out. The lawn-mowing unit is located at a lower side of the carriage during a time period of lawn-mowing work and a non-working time period. Therefore, in the case of maintenance work for the lawn-mowing unit, a worker needs to crawl under the machine to make the maintenance work difficult.
In order to solve such a problem, PTL 1 (JP2008-35816A) discloses an arrangement; in which the lawn-mowing unit is displaced to a biased side position of the carriage, from the lower side of the carriage, and moreover a facing-the-ground surface of the lawn-mowing unit is oriented toward an outside of the carriage by way of activating an up-and-down cylinder, so as to make it possible to carry out the maintenance work for the facing-the-ground surface of the lawn-mowing unit.